


Come and Get me

by Graceful_Panda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Panda/pseuds/Graceful_Panda
Summary: In questa storia vedremo attraverso gli occhi di Reyna il modo in cui inizia la nostra ship preferita dopo la vittoria contro Gea. Non tengo conto della saga delle prove di Apollo, enjoy =)





	Come and Get me

Sento il rumore della mia sveglia che compie il suo dovere, la spengo col dorso della mia mano, mi alzo stiracchiandomi e vado davanti all'armadio, aprendolo prendo una maglia pulita del Campo Giove, un paio di pantaloni e poi vado verso il bagno disfandomi la treccia, preparo la doccia e nel mentre rifaccio la treccia, quando l'acqua è abbastanza calda mi metto sotto il getto d'acqua stando attenta ai capelli e mi lavo velocemente. Quando esco mi vesto con gli abiti scelti prima e tornando in camera prendo il gladio e il mio pettorale, non dimenticandomi della mia nuova Egida (Il mantello per intenderci, dopo che Atena lo ha migliorato), ma qualcosa cattura la mia attenzione: una rosa blu si trova sulla mia scrivania; prendendola ne sento subito il profumo e penso subito ad una persona ma elimino subito l'opzione anche se mi tengo il fiore, lo metto dentro una tazza con su scritto "Pretore #1" e la riempio d'acqua, infine esco dalla mia camera e vado a fare colazione con la legione per poi andare a svolgere le mie mansioni da pretore (quindi sistemare i casini che Ottaviano ha causato in mia assenza...).

Verso l'ora di pranzo sento dei rumori venire da dietro una baracca, curiosa seguo il rumore e capisco che qualcuno sta parlando ma arrivando vedo solo Jason, è rosso e ha in mano una rosa bianca, sto per chiedergli se era lui ad averne messa una in camera mia, ma mi precede dicendo <<No, non sono io. Ho Piper e mi basta e avanza>> mi porge la rosa e continua <<Questa è da parte di un'altra persona e pensiamo che tu debba metterla in acqua>> annuisco e la accetto <<Ci vediamo a pranzo, Reyna>> lo guardo andarsene e rimango ancora confusa mentre torno in camera mia, la metto in acqua e sto per uscire quando noto una cosa, sulle rose ci sono dei segni, delle lettere che si ripetono sui petali di entrambe "V-U..." <<chissà che cosa vuole dirmi, e chi vuole parlarmi>> mormoro uscendo.

Arrivo alla mensa e quindi mi stendo sul mio triclinio facendomi mille domande, sono talmente persa tra i miei pensieri che non mi accorgo di Dakota che arriva da me durante il dessert porgendomi una rosa rossa, accettandola noto dei segni bianchi sui petali e dopo vedo Dakota farmi l'occhiolino "Spero vivamente non sia lui... O" una O si trova sui petali e quando torno in camera la sistemo con le altre "V-U-O..." sbuffo e poi guardo le tre rose, sono di tre colori diversi, blu, bianco e rosso, per la mia limitata conoscenza in campo floreale so che le rose rosse sono segno di amore e passione, mentre le bianche e le blu non lo so, guardo i tre fiori confusa e più provo a trovare un nesso o un significato e piò mi viene un mal di testa, mi siedo alla mia scrivania e appoggio il capo sulle mie mani prima di tirarmi su e iniziare a lavorare su delle scartoffie.

Qualcuno interrompe la mia concentrazione bussando alla porta e io alzo lo sguardo dal mio lavoro dicendo <<Avanti>> Piper entra e io la guardo curiosa, da dietro la schiena porta davanti a sé la mano mostrandomi una rosa blu, la prendo e lei mi chiede sorridendo <<Come va?>> <<Ho mal di testa per capire il senso di tutto questo>> lei sorride ancora di più e mi dice <<Forse dovresti rilassarti. Non penso sia una dichiarazione di guerra>> "non si sa mai. Ottaviano squartava poveri innocenti peluche e ha pure dato di matto riuscendo quasi a distruggere i due campi" mi concentro sulla figlia di Afrodite che mi chiede <<Posso fare qualcosa per te?>> "sparire è un'opzione?" <<Sì, per piacere. Mi prenderesti un vaso? Dubito possa tenere le rose in una tazza che per di più userei per bermi la cioccolata calda>> lei annuisce ed esce dalla mia camera "Finalmente!" torna poco più tardi dicendomi <<L'ho trovato nella sala principale, ed è già riempito... Ha dentro un'altra rosa, penso che questa sia invece da tua sorella>> mi alzo velocemente e prendo il vaso e dico spingendo la ragazza fuori da camera mia <<Grazie, ci vediamo più tardi>> la sento ridere ma la ignoro in favore di studiare la rosa, è bianca e ha una U sui petali, corrugo la fronte e quindi prendo un foglio e scrivo le lettere trovare, una volta fatto esco dalla principia <<Spero tutto questo finisca presto, così almeno poso dormire in pace>> borbotto.

Passeggio vicino le baracche e sento diversi imprechi e riconosco la voce come quella dell'elfo spagnolo, Valdez, lo vedo uscire dalla fucina in cui presumibilmente lavora insieme ai figli o discendenti di Vulcano/Efesto e vedo una rosa sulla sua cintola, lui viene verso di me e si pulisce le mani dal grasso <<Arellano...>> <<Ramirez-Arellano, prego>> <<Rara>> lo guardo malissimo e penso che lo abbia spaventato dato che sbianca in viso <<Comunque, mi ha detto di dartela, sai cosa fare>> mi dà la rosa rossa quando sentiamo <<Leo, aspetta!>> la sua ragazza, Calypso, sta arrivando "che strano pensare stiano insieme. Chissà quanto lui le faccia pena per starci insieme" lei ci raggiunge e dice <<Abbiamo scambiato le rose! Oh, salve pretore>> <<Calypso>> la saluto con un cenno del capo, mi porge la rosa blu e mi dice <<Ti dò un consiglio: leggile nell'ordine in cui ti vengono date. Il grande capo sarebbe infelice se ti dicessi altro>> <<Okay, grazie lo stesso. C'ero arrivata prima>> <<Meglio essere sicuri>> li ringrazio e torno in camera mia, mi annoto le lettere anche dopo averle lette in ordine non capisco, esco dalla camera e guardo l'ora, non essendo troppo tardi vado nella sala principale della principia e inizio a giocare assentemente con Aurum e Argentum, cortesemente riparati da Leo dopo la vittoria contro Gea.

Sento dei passi pesanti e poco dopo Frank ad Hazel entrano con una rosa ciascuno, lui bianca mentre lei rossa <<Ragazzi, mi potreste dire chi è? Sto morendo dalla curiosità>> <<Mi dispiace, ma se te lo dicessimo...>> Frank rabbrividisce e si trasforma in un iguana, lo guardo curiosa mentre lui torna normale <<Scusa, capita ancora anche se di rado>> mormora rosso in viso, Hazel decide di continuare la frase di Frank e mi dice <<Quella persona ci farà molto male se ti dicessimo qualcosa. Molto più di te, mi dispiace dirtelo>> sospiro e annuisco <<Okay, capito. Ma potete dirmi almeno che posso fidarmi di voi? Che non mi vendereste mai ad una persona qualunque?>> Hazel si mette a ridere e Frank sorride <<Tu ci hai aiutati quando ne avevamo bisogno e quando non ci conoscevi. Questa persona pensiamo tutti sarà perfetta per te>> sorridono e mi rincuorano le loro parole <<Grazie, mi avete appena tolto un peso dalle spalle e aumentato il mal di testa>> ridono uscendo e mi accorgo delle loro mani unite, sorrido leggermente e quindi vado a sistemare le rose dopo aver scritto le loro lettere, una I e una R, rileggo il messaggio e corrugo la fronte "Chiunque tu sia, sappi che stai facendo una mossa azzardata... e molto intrigante" sorrido leggermente pensando ad una certa persona che non vedo da un po' di tempo.

Verso sera mi tolgo il pettorale ma mi tengo il gladio, cammino verso le stalle degli unicorni per dare una controllata ma uscendo dalla stalla vedo Will e Nico, sono particolarmente di pessimo umore, entrambi, e la cosa mi insospettisce, Will mi sembra zoppicare e noto che entrambi hanno una rosa in mano e Will vedendomi mi dice <<Non siamo arrabbiati con te, ma con la persona che ci ha fatto fare questo>> Nico aggiunge <<Leggi prima quella di Will e quando finisce tutto questo, pero possa avere la mia vendetta>> noto dei segni sul braccio di Will e alzo un sopracciglio sorpresa "Okay, Nico avrà decisamente la sua vendetta" guardo le lettere e leggo E e C, appena si liberano delle rose si voltano e se ne vanno mano nella mano.

Quando esco per l'ennesima volta da camera mia, noto che ormai è ora di cena, ma mentre cammino per la strada vedo una sagoma correre verso di me e la riconosco come Percy, si ferma all'improvviso davanti a me e mi dà una rosa, noto che è molto trasandato, o almeno, più del solito e mi dice tutto impanicato <<Manca poco, resisti, mi ha detto di dirti. E salvami dalla sua furia!>> ricomincia a correre e io guardo la rosa rossa O, ignoro il comportamento del figlio di Poseidone e quindi vado a cenare. Quando mi siedo sul mio triclinio tengo la rosa vicino a me e sto per iniziare a cenare quando qualcuno si butta accanto a me, voltandomi guardo Gwen con un sopracciglio alzato mentre lei mi porge una rosa blu <<Non sai quanto mi piace vederti confusa e curiosa>> sbuffo e ribatto <<Non sono confusa...>> <<Reyna, ti conosco. Stai morendo di frustrazione>> si alza e mi dice <<Presto è tutto finito, resisti>> se ne va e quindi leggo la lettera N, ne sento il profumo e ammetto che ormai è nella top 3 dei miei profumi preferiti. Finisco la cena e torno alla principia, sorrido mentre annoto le lettere e poi sistemo il bouquet di rose e ammetto che è davvero bello, anche se troppo francese per i miei gusti, leggo la frase e mi chiedo se è veramente la persona che penso io sia, in un secondo momento decido di andare al falò dei greci.

Nel tragitto incontro Annabeth e le sorrido gentilmente, lei ricambia e mi affianca camminando <<Come va?>> <<Potrebbe andarmi meglio. Qualcuno mi sta mandando delle rose particolari con un messaggio e avrei un'idea di chi sia e immagino che tu lo sappia, dato che hai un sorriso che parla da sé e non sei una sprovveduta>> lei ride e afferma <<Mi lusingano le tue parole, ma credimi, ne so quanto te di questa cosa. Potrei sapere chi è il mandante, ma non so del messaggio e non ho voglia di saperlo... e non posso saperlo, è frustrante!>> sorrido divertita, quando arriviamo vedo gli altri ragazzi, Frank ed Hazel stanno insieme come i due piccioncini che sono, Nico e Will stanno giocando con gli Stoll a carte, Leo e Calypso... non li vedo e sinceramente non voglio neanche sapere, Jason e Piper invece sono più o meno come Frank ed Hazel, noto Percy da solo e sembra stia aspettando Annabeth, lei si volta verso di me e mi dà una rosa bianca <<Qualcuno mi ha detto di mandarti ai Giardini di Bacco>> accetto la rosa e ripenso al messaggio totale, saluto Annabeth e mi dirigo verso i giardini.

Quando li raggiungo, mi guardo attorno ma non vedo nessuno, sospiro e cammino vicino la fontana, guardo il riflesso e poi sposto lo sguardo verso il campo e New Rome <<Sai, mi sono sempre chiesta che cosa ti piacesse di questi giardini>> mi volto e per istinto colpisco la persona, peccato che questa sia alta e sia Thalia, e che colpisca la sua faccia un po' troppo forte, tanto da farla cadere a terra, si tiene una mano all'occhio mentre l'altra lascia andare una rosa rossa <<Thalia?!>> lei sorride e chiede <<Chi altro vuoi che sia?>> le do una mano ad alzarsi e le scopro l'occhio per controllare che non l'abbia colpita troppo forte <<Scusami, ma mi hai sorpresa e io...>> ride e il suono mi calma almeno in parte <<Tranquilla, ho preso di peggio quando stavo con le Cacciatrici>> cala un breve silenzio e poi chiedo <<Stavi?>> <<Ho chiesto ad Artemide di potermi liberare dal mio voto, anche se però mi ha fatto piangere il cuore, dividendomi da quella che penso sia una vera famiglia>> noto la rosa per terra e la raccolgo leggendo una E seguita da un punto di domanda <<Sai che significano le rose? Quella blu significa mistero e saggezza. La bianca è segno di un amore puro e spirituale, mentre la rossa significa... amore e passione>> <<Thalia? Perchè hai lasciato le Cacciatrici e mi dici questo?>> <<...>> <<Thals?>> <<Possibile che tu sia densa quanto Percy?>> la guardo confusa e chiedo <<Cosa? Ma... Perché?>> lei sbuffa esasperata e mi dice <<Ripensa alle rose... a proposito, ho chiesto aiuto a una figlia di Demetra>> ci ripenso e poi chiedo <<Vuoi uscire con me?>> la realizzazione mi arriva come un treno e lei sorride <<Sì, Reyna, finalmente ci sei arrivata!>> esclama alzando le braccia al cielo <<Tu... eri davvero tu a mandarmi le rose?>> annuisce e dice <<Ho pianificato il tutto da un paio di settimane. Non puoi negare che insieme siamo una coppia formidabile in battaglia e mi chiedevo se... magari io avessi una possibilità per esplorare il nostro particolare rapporto? Quindi... Vuoi uscire con me?>> inizialmente lei ha iniziato il discorso sicura, ma andando avanti si fa sempre più timida e mi fa sorridere, le prendo la mano e dico <<Posso dirti due cose?>> <<Anche tre, se vuoi>> sorrido e dico tirandola a me <<Perfetto. Sì, idiota>> ridiamo e lei si appoggia a me, il capo sulla mia spalla mentre ci stringiamo in un abbraccio <<Ma sono la tua idiota>> <<Anche questo è vero>> rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche minuto quando poi mi chiede <<Andiamo al falò dagli altri?>> <<Sì, dai. Magari giochiamo un po' a carte>> si divide e guardo il suo occhio, è lievemente nero, ma nonostante tutto sorride e mentre mi prende la mano camminiamo insieme fuori dai Giardini di Bacco <<Ma posso chiederti una cosa?>> <<Certo>> <<Che hai fatto a Will e Percy?>> mi sorride e, mentre mi tira al suo fianco per appoggiare il suo braccio attorno le mie spalle, mi risponde <<Niente che tu debba sapere, Reyrey>>.


End file.
